


Outside

by TheFeanarion



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fëanor is adorable, I can write dialogue, Nasty surprises, Plus random named servant elves, Quenya Names Used, cuteness, in a depressing sort of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeanarion/pseuds/TheFeanarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor is in for an unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I wrote something else! Please forgive all the punctuation errors, I seem to have forgotten elementary school XD
> 
> I own nothing here except for my poorly named OC's

The light of Laurelin came cascading through the massive stained glass windows lining one side of the tapestry covered gallery leading from the palace library. Golden dust motes gracefully floated down from the gilt ceiling only to be disrupted in their decent by the small, raven haired elfling running in the direction of the library. 

Prince Fëanáro was having a good day. It had started off well enough, the tall Vanya hadn't been at the morning meal to patronize him with useless questions regarding his studies (as if one who did nothing but sing and look not as pretty as Mother could ever understand the complexities of his life). He had been able to take a turn around the gardens with his father, an increasingly rare treat of late. 

Lessons with Rúmil were relatively boring at this point, after all what was the point of learning court protocol to an overactive elfling who was still glowing from a recent trip to the blacksmiths guild? 

But the real high point of the day came during his writing overview. Fëanáro started looking at the script and in what felt like a veil being torn down to reveal previously unknown wonders, had a massive surge of inspiration. What if the Sarati could be improved? What if they could be replaced? The more he thought about it he realized that the possibilities were endless!

The young Prince knew that it probably wouldn't do him any favors if mentioned his train of thought to Rúmil, but he needed to have some idea of the process one had to go through when inventing new letters. 

"... What is it now?" Rúmils droning voice came to a sudden halt at seeing his pupil animatedly raising his hand.

"I was just wondering if you could give me some insight into the process that you went through when devising the Sarati?" Fëanáro asked with a winning smile. "For curiosities sake. Because after all it was quite the accomplishment." He continued, really hamming it up with an absolutely adorable expression in his large silver eyes and what he hoped was a generous dose of adoration in his voice.

"Well Prince, surely you would know that I wrote about my experience and that all of my notes are filled away in the library, and that they are open to public study." The Loremaster explained, hoping that perhaps he could get the elfling out of the palace for an afternoon. It wasn't like he would even get five pages in! After all, what was a sixteen year old going to get out of those notes? 

"Thank you Master! If I may leave now?" Fëanáro had already stood up and looked about ready to bolt out the door.

"Now young Prince, who said anything about skipping your lessons for the morning? You can have the afternoon off in order to do your research or whatever else you see fit to do, but now you must sit back down." Rúmil said with finality oblivious to Fëanáro's slight pout.

The morning passed eventually and Laurelin reached her peak and Fëanáro was finally set free. He arrived in the library breathless from sprinting the whole way, he really should start working on his endurance. The rows upon rows of thirty foot bookshelves looked down on him menacingly. He stood for a moment just to gaze at this wondrous trove of knowledge. It never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times he came in here, that feeling of standing on the brink of discovery.

The elfling shook himself out of his thoughts and began to search for where the notes would be. It took a while as he was alone, it being the lunch hour, but he eventually with much perseverance found them. 

Unfortunately there was one problem. The folder containing the notes was on a top shelf.

Naturally, Fëanáro didn't consider this to be a problem.

And that is the tale of how an hour later Parwendë, the intern, found the Crown Prince of the Noldor clinging with one hand to to a carving on a top shelf in the palace library and stubbornly clutching a folder with the other.

"My Prince! Are you stuck? Do you need help? How did you get up there?" Parwendë nervously exclaimed.

"No, I am not stuck, I rather liked the view. Come to think of it I might need a ladder since I have an arm occupied. And I would think it obvious as to how I got up here." Fëanáro finished with an exasperated sigh and a pointed look at the ornate carvings running from top to bottom of the shelves.

The poor intern quickly ran to get a ladder and was back in record time. It certainly would not have looked good for someone to have walked in on little Fëanáro thirty feet in the air and Parwendë nowhere to be seen.

After some coaxing the elfling was safely back on the ground and as soon as he was he shot off in the direction of the reading desks. Parwendë shook her head, relived that nothing had happened that would cause her to loose her job and began walking around picking up books to be put away later.

Fëanáro was elated! He finally had the notes! He didn't know exactly what he was going to do to see his vision realized, but at least he would have an idea of where to start. 

He was only about a paragraph in when he heard a slight cough and looked up, annoyed, to see one of his father's messengers standing before him. 

"What is it Þornë?" Fëanáro asked in a slightly less than polite tone.

"Your father, the King, and his Lady Wife wished to speak with you My Prince. I am to escort you the Queen's parlor immediately." Þornë explained, hoping that the Crown Prince wouldn't get too worked up about having to see Indis. 

Unfortunately it looked as though it was going to be a long walk across the palace if the look on Fëanáro's face was anything to go by.

Fëanáro wondered what stupidity could possibly warrant having to meet with his father and Indis. He was still holding out hope that they would announce that their marriage was just a very poorly thought out joke and that Míríel had just taken a holiday and would be back any day now. He smiled grimly as he entertained these thoughts, much to the bewilderment of Þornë.

Upon reaching the Queen's Parlor, Þornë opened the door and stood aside to allow the Crowd Prince access to where his father and his father's wife awaited him.

Fëanáro entered to see his father and the tall Vanya sitting together on an ornate couch, heads close together, whispering excitedly. 

Upon hearing Fëanáro enter the room Finwë and Indis looked up to see the small elfling glowering in the center of the room, looking at Indis as though he could shoot fire out of his eyes.

"Curufinwë, come here and sit with us. Indis and I have something very exciting to tell you." Finwë smiled indulgently at his son and cleared a space right next to him for the elfling to sit down. 

Sinking into the cushions next to his father, Fëanáro warily looked at the Royal Couple and silently waited for whatever nonsense it was they wanted to say.

"As I'm sure you know, Indis and I have loved each other very much for a good while now." Finwë began. "Seeing as you seem to be fairly independent at this point and our love for each other is very great..." Fëanáro almost gagged at this thought. "We are pleased to tell you that by this time next year you will have a sibling!" Both Finwë and Indis were practically bursting with glee trying to gauge Fëanáro's reaction to the news but the elfling's expression remained disappointingly unreadable.

"We wanted you to be the first to know this wonderful news seeing as you are to be the child's big brother." Indis piped up in that annoying voice of hers that she seemed to use whenever she spoke to Fëanáro. "And as that is the case we have a few questions for you." Fëanáro wanted to roll his eyes but Atya was watching him closely.

"Where do you think the new baby should sleep?"

Looking Indis dead in the eye and enunciating perfectly and without missing a beat, Fëanáro announced his opinion for all to hear.

"Outside!"

Complete. Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So I I'm having Fëanor be sixteen and I'm not putting into consideration the difference between sun years and tree years. That being said he is the equivalent of an extremely intelligent six year old. Very smart but has short attention span and is cute.
> 
> Fun Facts: the climbing thirty feet in the air and not coming down was something I did at two, it seemed like something Fëanor would do XD
> 
> The whole "outside business" really did happen when my parents told me that I would be having a sibling. I was three at the time and have often found myself wishing that the Usurper could have been an opossum fosterling. 
> 
> In conclusion it's no wonder Fëanor is my favorite.


End file.
